


The Beginning

by NovemberReine



Series: Roller Derby Crashes [1]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Roller Derby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovemberReine/pseuds/NovemberReine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Naevia's first time as a jammer, and Crixus somehow managed to talk Agron into coming to the game.</p><p>(At some point I thought it was a good idea to mix Spartacus and Roller Derby. I'm not sorry.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time posting in this fandom, and I'm still trying to figure out how A03 works.  
> Also, English isn't my mother tongue and I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine and I'm sorry. If you see something, please feel free to tell me and I'll correct it !

Agron couldn't remember why it had seemed like a good idea at some point, but he was starting to regret having accepted to come. After all, it had been Crixus' idea, so he should have known better.

The place was crowded and angry punk-rock was playing very loud through the speakers. Agron usually didn't mind the crowd -well, that was one of the advantages of being 6'2'' - but there were so many girls and too much skin, and that simply wasn't his thing.

It was his first Roller Derby game. In fact, a week earlier he didn't even know what it really consisted of, but Crixus hadn't shut up about it since he had learned that Naevia was about to play as a jammer for the first time. It had been his excuse to force ("invite", officially) the guys to come and see her play. Agron was the one of the only guys of the group who had never come to see the girls, even though he knew almost all the members of the team. 

The Roller Derby Rebels hadn't been created that long ago, but they were becoming more and more important on the regional derby scene. They had a new coach who really managed to created a team spirit, and they had several major assets, such as Saxa as one of the jammers, because she was a gifted player and a true warrior on the track. And maybe because she had a tendency to frighten the opponents.

Naevia suddenly appeared in front of the guys and took them to the stands, where they could have a perfect view of the whole derby track. They weren't far away from it, just three or four rows higher, where they still could distinguish the names and numbers on the player's uniforms. Mira and Saxa quickly showed up too. They were both dressed in their derby uniform, which meant a tight black T-shirt with their number and derby name on it (Badass Brunette for the former, Hell's Belle for the latter) and shiny metallic disco shorts.

Mira kissed Spartacus' s cheek with a falsly innocent smile -as if Sura wasn't somewhere in the lockers getting ready – and Saxa was being … Saxa. She was loud and boisterous and a little bit scary, just like her usual self. She bore the number 666. How surprising.

"Who are you playing against today ?" Crixus asked.

"The Roman Bitches."

Gannicus's laugh could be heard three rows away, even with the music still playing very loud.

"Their name fits them so well it hurts," Saxa commented, which resulted in another snicker from Gannicus.

"Shut up, Saxa. You know it pisses Nasir off when you behave like that outside of the track. And you don't want to piss him off."

Saxa grumbled, but stopped her bitching. Seemed like the expressing her view on the other team's members was not as important as facing that man's wrath.

"Who is Nasir ?" Agron inquired  
"Our team's coach," Naevia explained. "He doesn't like when the … animosity goes beyond the track. He's a nice guy."  
"But I thought it was a girls sport ?"  
"Well, yeah, mostly. But boys play too. Nasir's part of the regional men's team. He's awfully good."

Naevia began to make a complete review of the sport, from its creation to today's game. She talked about horror movies and feminists, but also about the injuries and the new bra she had to buy because of the game, and that was the moment Agron stopped listening. 

"Ok guys, we need to get going. Crixus should be able to explain the rules during the game play, you'll see, it's not that complicated. See you later !"

The girls went back to the track and the guys settled in their seats, waiting for the game to begin.

 

*

Before the beginning of the first jam, the commentators presented the players who would be participating that day. The Roller Derby Rebels paraded in front of the very enthousiatic crowd to a Joan Jett's song. The atmopshere was friendly and happy, but the girls from both teams seemed ready for a fight, especially Saxa (but then again, when wasn't she?).

When both teams were done with the pictures, they regained their seats just outside the track. That was when he saw him, shaking hands with the other team's coach and the referees. He was a man of small stature, but he seemed so self-assured that his presence was imposing. He was dressed in black from head to toes, from his tight fitting jeans to the loose, slightly worn T-shirt with the Rebels's logo that showed his tan skin. His dark hair was pulled in a low bun, and Agron was curious to know how long it really was. 

"Who is that?"

From his seat, Agron saw the man smile, and he wondered if he could be more handsome than he already was.

"Well, that must be Nasir."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and don't forget that reviews and kudos are always welcome !
> 
> (I don't know when the following chapter/OS/idkhowtocallthis will be published, but I hope it will be soon enough. I don't give a deadline because I have a tendency to be late)


End file.
